Worlds within Worlds
After the Beast Planet arrives from the heart of the Cluster worlds' sun, the Alliance desperately tries to ready any defenses that they can against the unstoppable enemy that now faces them. Plot This episode begins as the previous episode ended: the Beast Planet emerges from the heart of the Cluster's sun and destroys the red Battle Moon just to show it can. Now, it has come to devour or destroy the rest of the Alliance, and only Tekla has any chance of stopping it. While following the path she gleaned from Lamprey's mind, she finds a large Ice Spider and attempts to shoot it. But Zera, who's been following her, stops her on account of it being endangered and generally harmless. Zera insists on joining Tekla as her guide, as she knows the terrain far better than the Tek Princess. While they traverse the treacherous caverns beneath Planet Ice in search of salvation from the Beast, Graveheart, Cryos, and the Alliance fleet try to hold out against the Beast Planet and the massive Null Matter energy blasts it keeps firing at their ships, moons, and planets. Meanwhile, Femur continues unsuccessfully trying to make a deal with Lamprey to spare Planet Bone. Pelvus brings up a more urgent matter: the Bone Warriors are upset with Femur for making them look like cowards. In fleeing the Battle of Remora, he damaged their reputation as ferocious fighters. Pelvus implies they feel so dishonored by Femur that they may turn on him. Pelvus attempts to kill Femur by booby-trapping his throne, but Femur throws a cannoli on it, causing it to go off prematurely in a spectacular and deadly display. Pelvus and Femur narrowly avoid getting killed by the vast array of death traps, and Femur realizes that fleeing the battle was an even worse idea than staying. Another Null Energy blast approaches Jade's Battle Moon, but she routes its full power to the deflectors at the area of impact, causing it to bounce off the moon and head straight for Planet Ice. After being temporarily frozen by a pack of Ice Fleas, Zera and Tekla thaw themselves out and escape the dangerous creatures. They make their way to Ice's Telepod, a metal disk that teleports them to the core of a massive engine inside the planet. The machine's computer interface, voiced by Gary Chalk, warns Tekla of the Null Energy blast nearing the planet, and suggests maximum thrust to avoid destruction. Tekla hastily confirms its suggestion without fully understanding what it means. The computer begins the World Engine activation sequence: activating pre-flight systems, atmospheric integrity shield, gravity matrix, and finally maximum thrust. As Cryos despairs over the imminent death of his world and his people, large thrusters emerge from the planet's surface and propel the planet away from the Null Energy blast just in time. Graveheart heads to Ice with Cryos to learn how this miracle was performed, concluding that with all that power beside them, they might actually stand a chance. See Also *View more images from this episode Category:Episodes Category:Alliance Attacks Category:Season 2 Category:Written by Christy Marx Category:Directed by Owen Hurley Category:Planet Ice